The present invention relates to interface terminals and more specifically to interface terminals for use by physically disabled individuals. The term interface terminal as used herein refers generally to any type of terminal that a human uses to interface with a machine having electronic control circuitry. Examples of interface terminals include automatic teller machines (ATMs), computerized library catalogue terminals, internet and email devices, self ticketing devices, retail self check out terminals, personal and industrial computers, and the like.
With improvements in computer technology, more and more interface terminals are being implemented. A representative interface terminal is an ATM and this terminal is now used to introduce the present invention. ATMs typically display text messages or a text menu on a display screen. A plurality of control buttons are provided adjacent the display screen and, in use a text menu displayed on the screen is aligned with these buttons such that a user may make selections from the text menu. The functions provided by the control buttons normally change with each screen. This arrangement is very :well suited to a user with adequate vision. For a visually impaired user, however, this system is inadequate in that the changing functions of the control buttons cannot be followed. Hence, this and like interface terminals (i.e., interface terminals with user selection of control buttons or designation of on screen areas or the like) cannot be utilized by visually impaired individuals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interface terminal that can be utilized by physically disabled individuals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interface terminal that can be utilized by both visually unimpaired and visually impaired individuals.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an interface terminal that provides adjacent the screen or at another accessible location a function bar or the like that permits non-visual selection of various changing functions.
These and related objects of the present invention are achieved by use of an interface terminal for the visually impaired as described herein.
The attainment of the foregoing and related advantages and features of the invention should be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art, after review of the following more detailed description of the invention taken together with the drawings.